Alexandr Schneider
'''Alexandr Schneider '''is a former Syndicate foundee and the creator and principal leader of Schattenjaeger. Schneider, a descendant of Wolfgang Schneider, is a war veteran and immigrated to America from Germany in 1948, only to return to Germany in 1994. He was a former 'operative' for the original syndicate, and became a partner in the 1960s. He was present at El Rico Air Force Base in 1973, and the first encounter with Niet Vaats in 1976. This incident prompted him to create Schattenjaeger. Schneider currently resides at Schloss Ritter in Bavaria, the headquarters of Schattenjaeger. Pre-Schattenjaeger Early Life & Background Schneider was born in 1930 in Munich. He was named after a family friend, Byelorussian Aleksandr Kaschur. Both his parents died during the Second World War. At the age of just 13, in 1943, Schneider became a member of a defence militia in Augsburg. In unknown circumstances, he killed a man for the first time in 1945 during the Soviet siege of Berlin, and went on to kill five more Soviet soldiers. Before the nation's surrender, he was paraded as a hero. After the ceasefire, he was found outside the city by American soldiers after fleeing to avoid the wrath of the Russians. In 1946, Schneider was offered money and a place to live in exchange for killing three wanted Nazi officers. He was successful. For the next year, he carried out assassinations on behalf of the American Military. In 1947, after killing a former party official, he accidentally killed the man's daughter and fled the scene. By age 17, he had already executed 11 men and one woman. Immigration to America In 1948, Schneider was smuggled into the country where he lived for the next 46 years. Lauded by a colleague of his, Schneider became a "worker" for a employee at the State Department. Over the course of the next 20 years, he worked his way into a position of power, and by 1973 was a feared and respect "political animal". The Syndicate In 1973, Schneider and his colleagues attended the conference with the Colonists at El Rico Air Force Base. As part of their deal, Schneider gave away his second son, Marcus Schneider, and never saw him again. He was a member who detested the action, but none the less assented. In 1976, he again attended an event with his colleagues in New Mexico, this time where the cargo of a crashed UFO was being held at a military installation. The cargo was Niet Vaats, an alien shapeshifter. Schneider witnessed the power of imitation the alien possessed, and considered it's use as a weapon of defence. However, when he put forward his view that they should hold onto Vaats and force back the Colonists, he discovered that Cigarette Smoking Man had already taken the decision to alert the Colonists, an action which infuriated Schneider. It was this event that compelled Schneider to create Schattenjaeger. ("Everything Dies: Part 1 & 2") During his time in the Syndicate, Schneider became close with Bill Mulder, and later admitted that Mulder was the only fellow partner he respected. Schattenjaeger Appearances *Season 10 **Schattenjaeger **Premija **Denique Velum **Sodom and Gomorrah *Season 11 **Aftercast **Blood Debt **Ueber Alles **Everything Dies Category:Schattenjaeger Members Category:Syndicate Members